


not a second thought about you

by glownary



Series: up to no good [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dom Oma Kokichi, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Momota Kaito, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oma Kokichi, Pining, Saioumota Week, Saioumota Week 2020, Sexual Content, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: How Kokichi feels about the mess he's taken part in creating.(Saioumota Week day 6 prompt: intimacy; revisited.)Sequel towith someone else in his head, but readable as a standalone fic.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: up to no good [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926607
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	not a second thought about you

Shuuichi is nothing like Kaito.

Kokichi isn't stupid; he knows that. So why does he keep falling into bed with the detective time and time again? Can something really be a mistake, if you choose to do so repeatedly?

The answer to the first question is simple, really: fucking Shuuichi is easy. There's never any doubt about where he stands with Shuuichi, no risk of either of them wanting "more," and absolutely no feelings involved that could leave him vulnerable.

And if Kokichi can use the experience to temporarily trick himself into feeling wanted—as if the contact of his skin against someone else's means he is loved—that's nobody's business but his own.

Determining whether this… relationship… counts as a mistake, is much more complicated. The dynamic they have is one he finds useful, and therefore it has value—but more than anything, he regrets how weak he is for continuing it. 

Fucking Shuuichi is easy. Confessing to Kaito wouldn't be.

 _Coward,_ he thinks, absentmindedly tugging his shirt over his head. He likes to imagine that he could probably seduce Kaito without much difficulty if he tried to. But it's what comes after—the conversation Kaito would want to have, questioning the nature of their relationship and what it meant for them—that he's so afraid of.

Kaito thinks with his heart. Kokichi loves and hates it.

"Ouma-kun…?"

Kokichi snaps to attention, pulling off the rest of his clothes and pretending he hadn't been zoning out. "That is my name, yeah."

Shuuichi shifts around awkwardly on the bed beneath him, his wrists secured to the headboard with cuffs. "Not really a great time for you to check out mentally."

Cocking his head towards the door, Kokichi responds, "I could check out physically if you'd prefer that."

Pink in the face, Shuuichi just glares back at him. He might have bit back—dared that he wouldn't really leave—but the memory of a previous encounter where Kokichi made good on that threat is fresh in his mind. The handcuffs digging into the flesh of his wrists serve as a reminder that being abandoned would have harsher consequences this time around.

"Mm, yeah. That's what I thought."

Leaving Shuuichi that one time had been satisfying for a moment, but the feeling was quickly overtaken by the loneliness and the need to touch. They need each other, in a way, as much as Kokichi hates it.

As Kokichi moves he falls into a dissociation-like state; his hands gripping Shuuichi's hips like they're supposed to, his mouth biting in the way Shuuichi enjoys, his body doing everything that's expected of him—both by Shuuichi and by himself. 

At the end of the day, none of this is about Shuuichi. Not for him. All he needs is somebody there, beneath him, moaning and writhing and warm to the touch and—real. 

In a way it's nice that Shuuichi wants nothing from him but his own pleasure; there's no reason to feel guilty about using somebody if they're using you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> title lyrics once again come from the song "up to no good" by the hoosiers; this fic's title comes immediately after the previous one's in the song


End file.
